A machine is known in the pharmaceutical product preparation field comprising a store for a plurality of bottles containing a lyophilized or powdered pharmaceutical; a dilution station of the lyophilized or powdered pharmaceutical contained in the bottles; and a gripping and transporting device for transferring the bottles between the store and the dilution station.
The pharmaceutical is generally diluted by a diluent fed into the bottle by means of a needle inserted in the bottle itself.
Once having fed the diluent into the bottle, the needle is firstly extracted from the bottle, then inserted in a diluent collection reservoir, and finally rinsed with the diluent to eliminate possible residues of the lyophilized or powdered pharmaceutical from the needle itself.
The known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the above-described type have some drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that the collection reservoir must be rinsed and sterilized after each rinsing step of the needle in order to prevent any transfer of pharmaceutical from one bottle to the other.